


Full Transparency

by M_W101



Category: Coronation Street, Kate Connor/rana nazir - Fandom, kate connor - Fandom, rana nazir - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_W101/pseuds/M_W101
Summary: Rana has already lied to her girlfriend once, now she's determined to be completely truthful which starts by being honest with Zee. Its not fair on him or Kate to give him any kind of false hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight re-write of the scenes from the 2nd episode from this evening (30/04/18) so if you haven't watched these episodes yet, probably best not to read ahead for the sake of being spoiled. The interactions between Kate and Rana frustrated me so i want to fix it up a bit and write it as it SHOULD have been :)
> 
> By the way, i'll post chapter 5 of the wedding fic sometime in the next 48 hours. I tend to write these late at night which isn't overly ideal.

Rana approached Speed Daal. The cafe owned by her husband, paid for with her parents blood money and furnished only because of her brother's kindness. What was she going to say to him? She knew that she needed to let Zee down gently for the sake of her relationship with Kate. The idea of hurting either of them was something she couldn't bear but sometimes you just have to be cruel to be kind. Zee had already made a move on her when she and Kate had briefly fallen out.

"Alright" Zeedan said, coming out of the doorway. He appeared to be carrying a pot of flowers "I was just coming to see you"

"Oh likewise" Rana replied with a smile "erm we need to talk"

Before she knew it, he was handing her the pot of flowers. 

"i wanted to give you these" he said.

Rana's face dropped. She didn't want gifts from him of all people. Why was he buying her flowers now, its not like he'd ever bought them for her when they actually had a marriage.

"Oh" she said, barely making eye contact.

Zee huffed. "Not exactly the reaction i was hoping for"

She felt bad for him in a way, he seemed to have completely the wrong idea after what had happened in the kitchen.

"Zee this has to stop" she sighed "I don't want you to buy me flowers. I don't want you to buy me anything okay?"

Zee looked confused.

"You're my wife" he said "Why can't i do nice things for you?"

She might as well just say what she came to say.

"Because" she began "If i want flowers, or chocolates or anything like that, my girlfriend will buy them and you need to accept that Zee. Me and Kate are for keeps and nothing is going to undo that. She loves me and i love her and only her"

Zeedan now had his back to her, whether in anger or sadness Rana simply couldn't tell.

"So why kiss me the other day?" his voice breaking.

Rana sighed. She wasn't going to be made to feel guilty again. She'd played that game for more than long enough.

"You kissed me Zee. I was emotional, i'd been crying and i'd had an argument with Kate. You took advantage of that and caught me off guard. I didn't kiss you back" 

"I bet she'd be interested to hear all about it though eh?" he spat as he turned back around to face her.

Really? He was going to pull the blackmail card on her? She was glad that she had an ace up her sleeve on this one!

"Tell her" Rana laughed "She already knows, i told her this morning Zee. There's no secrets between me and Kate. Not anymore"

Zee stormed off back into the cafe and Rana could've sworn she heard a glass being smashed as she turned the corner from Victoria Street and onto Rosamund Street.

 

*******************************************

 

Rana set down the flowers on the side. She didn't really know what else to do, its not like she could just leave them outside the cafe, much as she would've liked to. They were actually quite nice but truthfully she'd much rather them have been from Kate and not Zee. 

_Ring Ring_

She rushed to the front door and greeted her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Come on in" she said, smiling.

"Did you speak to Zeedan?" Kate asked as she made her way into the lounge of Number 6.

Why was that always the first thing on the agenda? Zeedan this, Zeedan that. It was a name she was getting sick of hearing and a face she was getting sick of seeing.

"Yes" she replied with a sigh "i put him straight good and proper. I think he understands exactly where i stand now"

Kate smiled but that quickly turned into a frown as she noticed the flowers on the side.

"Ah who are they from?" she inquired.

Rana had been filling the kettle, hoping that Kate wouldn't ask about them. Dare she lie and say they were from a patient? 

 _'Don't even think about it'_ said a little voice in her head.

"When i went to see Zee earlier on" she began "he ambushed me with them. I didn't know what i should do with them so i just bought them back here, thought Yasmeen might like them"

She could see that Kate wasn't exactly thrilled about it but probably wasn't going to dwell on it. 

"Hate to say it but he's got taste. They're nice!" Kate giggled.

Rana simply shrugged.

"I'm sure Yasmeen will like them" she said.

Kate smiled, preparing her next question.

"So you think that Zeedan will just leave both of us alone now?" she asked.

That was a tricky question. She certainly hoped he would do but if she was still going to live here, it was inevitable they'd have to communicate at some point. Imran had already offered for her to move in with him to make things easier all around, which in hindsight was probably a half decent idea. At least she'd be able to have Kate come over and not worry about being interrupted or given death stares constantly.

"Hopefully" said Rana "I might move into Imran's so that i don't have to live here. Its just a constant reminder of the past"

Kate nodded, it seemed a no brainer really. Truth be told she'd wondered what took Rana so long to think of that.

"Why don't you give him a call? I can help you pack some stuff if you want?" she suggested.

"Sounds great but i don't feel like helping me pack is your true intention Kate Connor" Rana chuckled, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her up the stairs.

Rana knew Kate too well. She knew kate couldn't resist the opportunity to make use of the bedroom when they had a chance to.

"Don't worry" Kate said with a wink "I'll resist the urge to attack your face and neck...this time"

Rana rolled her eyes, Kate was so cute when she was in a good mood. She was cute when she was angry but she had also perfected the art of bitchy resting face. Something Rana had been on the receiving end of many a time during the initial affair.

Maybe things were finally starting to look up......

 


	2. Burden Of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kate struggles to deal with the loss of Aidan, she asks Rana to stay with her at the flat but will the Nazir siblings try and get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second installment in the story of Kate and Rana, this installment slightly re-writes the events of the episodes from Friday May 11th and covers the "walk" that conveniently meant Kate wouldn't be seen in the 2nd episode.

Walking towards Kate's flat was usually something that gave Rana a feeling of excitement and euphoria. Today it was a feeling of dread and despair, something that she knew was going to be a consistent thing for the time being.

It'd only been a few days since the Connor's had made the discovery that Aidan had taken his own life whilst they were out, celebrating as if everything was completely normal. Because it was. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. They'd all been struggling but none more than Kate, who was being consumed by grief.

As she approached the door, several thoughts ran through Rana's mind. Why didn't Kate answer my call earlier? Does she want to see me? Will she even want to speak to me right now?

Rana knew that she hadn't done anything wrong but Kate had never been very good at dealing with emotion. After Luke's sudden death in January, she'd ran away from everyone. Including her, breaking off their affair in the process, leaving Rana to pick up the pieces and deal with being abandoned by the woman who claimed to love her. Was Kate going to run away again now, breaking Rana's heart again?

As she reached out to press the bell, the door opened revealing a teary eyed Kate. She was dressed all in black, hair tied back and a lack of sleep clear in her face.

Rana immediately reached her arms out, comforting her girlfriend.

"Kate i'm so sorry" she sighed "it makes no sense"

Kate just looked blankly at her, her eyes full of sadness and desperation for some kind of explanation.

"How could he do this to us?" she wondered aloud, her voice broken and distraught "you should see my dad...broken"

Rana shook her head, trying to find the right words.

"Its absolutely tragic. It's awful to lose someone like that"

"But i was so wasted" Kate began, her face filled with an expression of confusion, as if she didn't quite believe her own words.

"At the party...he sloped off to have a nap...but i was kidding it" she continued, hating herself more with every word.

"Hey that was allowed! It was a party!" Rana reassured her, stroking her arms.

Kate's tears began to cascade down her face.

"He said something about hanging out....but i was like....i've gotta go home....he wanted to talk to me" she sobbed as Rana pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey this is not your fault!" Rana said gently. she held Kate firmly, a hand on the back of her girlfriends head.

Kate continued to weep into Rana's shoulder.

"I should've known...what kind of sister am i to not know that my brother is suicidal" she cried. Rana held on even tighter, stroking Kate's hair for a few minutes while the younger woman let the tears fall.

"Kate you can't blame yourself for not seeing signs that weren't there. Aidan put on a convincing front. You didn't see anything because he didn't want you to. In a way i think he was sparing you any additional stress" Rana assured, hoping and praying she was saying the right things.

Kate slowly composed herself, wiping her tears with her cuff and steadying her breath.

"i just don't...understand. Why would he leave us behind without any explanation" she remarked.

One minute he'd been there and seemed as happy as anyone else and the next he was dead by his own hand. How had they gotten from point A to point B? Why hadn't he given them any insight?

"Like i said, he put on a convincing facade babe. Had us all fooled. I don't have the answers Kate but i can try and help you find them if you definitely want them" said Rana, letting her hands drop to Kate's as she took a hold of hers.

"I er....want to go for a walk...will you come with me?" asked Kate with a weak smile.

Rana smiled back, squeezing Kate's hand.

"Of course i will"

 

 

*******************************************

 

 

They'd been walking for about 20 minutes, hand in hand but not saying much. It was difficult to make small talk at a time like this so both remained quiet until the other spoke.

At least Kate wasn't being cooped up in the flat. Fresh air was 'healthy' and 'good for the soul'. At least that's what Yasmeen used to preach to Rana whenever she found herself being a recluse and watching the Bridget Jones boxset.

"You alright?" Rana asked softly, wondering why she had. Of course Kate wasn't alright but it was instinct to ask the obvious question.

Kate looked at her and gave a false smile.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all. It just doesn't make any sense. I mean we're all asking the same question of why he didn't open up to any of us if he was depressed"

Rana nodded, understanding her girlfriend's confusion because of a sincere lack of explanation at the events that had unfolded.

"Some people don't Kate. They prefer to keep it to themselves for one reason or another. Some believe it'll pass, some think they can cope on their own.....some don't want to be a burden to the people they care about" she tried to explain as they approached Victoria Street.

"I just want to understand" Kate groaned.

Rana felt helpless. Kate was hurting and there was nothing she could really do to make the situation any better for her. Nothing short of an act of god would bring her brother back to her. All she could do was try and say the right things and be there for Kate as much as possible.

"I know babe. Its an impossible situation but know that i'm going to be here twenty four hours a day to support you" Rana replied, stopping to kiss her girlfriend.

Kate hesitated as she pulled away from the kiss. she looked down at the floor, trying to steady herself for what she wanted to say next.

"Rana....will you stay with me?....at the flat i mean?" 

Rana's eyes widened in shock. Of all the things for Kate to ask her, that wasn't what she'd been expecting, especially after how tense things had been between them lately.

"if that's what you want....but what about Alya? and Craig?" Rana queried.

Kate shrugged "Alya can shove her opinions where the sun don't shine. Craig is fine if you don't mind him flicking all the switches and fiddling with everything. I just don't want to be without you right now. You're the only thing keeping me going"

Rana smiled. Hearing Kate say that warmed her heart. She only wished it were under better circumstances that this was happening.

"Then yeah! Come on, we'll get some stuff from the house. I've still got a key so i can just let myself in if Yasmeen isn't there. You'd better phone Alya, break the news while i pack a bag.

They approached the Nazir household, both wondering the same thing. How was Alya going to react?

 

 

*******************************************

 

 

 

The walk towards Speed Daal felt like an eternity. An eternity filled with utter dread about how she was going to explain to Zee what was going to happen with her living arrangements. He'd almost certainly react in his usual cold manner.

Once inside she looked around for her husband, but he was nowhere to be seen. She could see Kayla at the counter and immediately went over to her.

Kayla, have you seen Zee? I need to talk to him"

Kayla smiled, noticing the hold all bag that Rana was carrying.

"He just popped outside to put the updated menus in the holders. What's with the luggage if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm staying with Kate for a bit, whilst she comes to terms with whats happened. I've gotta go" Rana replied as she turned and headed up and out of the restaurant.

Zee barely acknowledged Rana as she came out of the restaurant, busy concerned with fitting the menu into its holder.

"I've just seen Kate..she's in a right state. I'm gonna go and stay with her for a while" she said as Zee finally turned to face her.

Zee frowned "What? for how long?"

Rana rolled her eyes, typical of Zeedan to want to know more than he needed.

"I don't know. For however long she needs me" she retorted.

Zeedan almost looked concerned but Rana knew it wasn't genuine.

"And have you run this past Alya?"

Rana was increasingly frustrated by his desire to know everything.

"No, why should i?" she snapped.

"Well she does live there" Zee retorted sarcastically "can't imagine she'll be too chuffed  given how she feels about you both"

She knew this wasn't really about Alya at all. It was Zeedan trying to manipulate her into staying at the Nazir household, away from Kate. Why couldn't he just let her be?

"Well she's just going to have to get over herself! Kate needs me!"

Zeedan continued to try and make excuses.

"Maybe she just needs some space?" he suggested, clearly trying very hard to throw Rana off the idea.

Rana had now had enough. She wasn't going to give him anymore leeway.

"is this about you, or her?" she responded defensively.

"I could say the same" Zeedan said, his expression blank and uncaring.

Enough was enough. He was already pissing her off.

"She's just lost her brother Zee. For christ sake grow up and show some compassion for once in your life, would it kill you?" Rana snapped, her face flooding with anger at her husband's attitude.

"I know. I'm sorry, it just took me by surprise that's all" he replied, almost sounding sincere.

Rana's expression changed to one of disappointment. She wanted to believe that Zee was actually sorry, that he actually cared but she knew that it was just him trying to get in her good books.

"Yeah well i won't be able to help at the restaurant tonight either. Look I've gotta go"

Rana barged past Zee. Rushing to get back to her girlfriend, wondering what exactly life would throw at them next.

Had priority now had to be Kate. However much that hurt Zeedan, it didn't matter. She'd made a promise to be there for as long as Kate needed her and she was determined to keep that promise.


End file.
